


Question

by froppysexual



Series: Amami Week 2019 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami week 2019, Awkward Conversations, Best Boys, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, No Despair, drv3 - Freeform, hope AU, implied saiibo, kinda awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: “Ah, so it is like Shuichi described! Although, Shuichi seems a bit more pessimistic about traveling.” Which was understandable, Shuichi probably had the worst sleep out of everyone in class. Getting on a plane must really be exhausting for him.“But, if it’s fine to ask, why do you travel a lot?”-Amami Week 2019, Travel/Blame.Rantaro is asked about his travels.





	Question

“Amami, do you have a second?”

Rantaro lifted his head off the table. So much for taking a nap during lunch. Rubbing his left eye, his right eye moved up to look at the kid standing in front of his desk. Kiibo.

Kiibo was a pretty nice classmate. Though they weren’t the closest (thanks to Rantaro’s accidental robophobia on the first week of school, smh), they got along well.

Smiling, Rantaro gave a small nod. “Of course.”

Kiibo sat in the desk in front of him and turned his chair to face him. After sitting down, there was silence for a minute, which was kind of awkward. However, it seemed Kiibo had collected his words, as he took a human-like breath (do robots need to breathe?).

“What is it like traveling? I’ve never really been outside of Japan, nor have I gone to many more areas within Japan alone. I was just wondering what that’s like?”

Rantaro blinked a bit, then chuckled. “Well, it’s a mixed bag if you think about it. For one thing, it’s really fun, and the memories you make are absolutely worth it.” He looked down at his ring for a small moment before looking back up at Kiibo. The robot nodded, with a look in his eyes asking him to continue.

“But... it can be quite exhausting. Packing, getting onto whatever is your form of transportation and being on there for hours or possibly days.. It’s worth it though, like I said earlier.” The boy across from him was smiling.

“Ah, so it is like Shuichi described! Although, Shuichi seems a bit more pessimistic about traveling.” Which was understandable, Shuichi probably had the worst sleep out of everyone in class. Getting on a plane must really be exhausting for him.

“But, if it’s fine to ask, why do you travel a lot?” 

Rantaro hesitated, and Kiibo must’ve noticed. “If it’s fine to ask, of course! You don’t need to answer if you’re not comfortable with it!”

Although it was nice of Kiibo to be backing off from such a sensitive topic, Rantaro figured it’d be fine to tell Kiibo the... partial truth. He’s not exactly comfortable telling him all the details yet.

“It’s kind of a personal reason, but it’s for my sister.”

For a while, it was silent. Normally, Rantaro would’ve been fine with it. However, it made him more uncomfortable, and he wondered if it was even a good idea to tell Kiibo.

Finally, after 2 minutes (wow, so long), Kiibo spoke up. “For your sister? Wow, you two must be incredibly close. I don’t have any siblings, but I wish I had one.” Rantaro couldn’t help but to chuckle. As much as he loved his own sisters, they were quite the mess. He couldn’t exactly imagine Kiibo with a sibling.

“Anyways, thank you for the chat! I’m going back to Shuichi now! He must be wondering where I am. Goodbye.” The robot stood up and waved, walking out of the classroom.

Rantaro waved back, and rested his head on the table.

Now to catch up on that nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning I’m posting like twice today cuz I’m actually caught up on the prompts hsfdkagsjgd
> 
> Anyways I love Saiibo uwu uh comments are also epic yeet


End file.
